


The Blessing of Jack's Curse

by BenLMoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Stop lying", Alternate Ending, Canon Divergent, M/M, Truth Serum, forced confessions, kind of, season 14 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenLMoore/pseuds/BenLMoore
Summary: When Jack issues the command to ‘stop lying,’ the world goes haywire. The brothers Winchester never even make it into the Mirror Universe building.





	The Blessing of Jack's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the episode and tossed this together because the idea was too fun to pass up.

Baby pulls up in front of the Mirror Universe building. Sam's convinced this place will help them find jack. That's good enough for Dean. He cuts the engine and says, “Let’s do this.”

“Hold on a minute,” Sam replies.

“What the hell is it? Let's get in there and--”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning not to tell you, ever, but I don’t think I can keep quiet anymore.”

What kind of weirdness is this? Dean turns to face him.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes. All these years on the road has finally cracked his brother's skull. Or else he’s telling some kind of joke. Dean’s all good with jokes, but they’re in the middle of the biggest case of their lives. Once again, saving humanity depends on finding Jack, not on comedy.

On the highly improbable chance that Sam is serious about this nonsense, if Dean tells the truth it will shatter his little brother’s golden heart. Why stand up in the boat when things are good?  
Well, things are shit, but things have always been shit. That’s the Winchester status quo and it ain’t broken.

Sam’s looking pretty serious over there. He's not getting out of the car. Not breathing either. He’s clutching the door handle tight enough to crack his knuckles.

If he’s waiting for a response, all Dean can do is lay it to him straight: “Yeah, me too.”

Wait, what?  
That’s not what he meant to say.

Sam’s head snaps around. Dean licks his lips and prepares to tell the god’s honest truth again. He does not, nor will he ever do something so dysfunctional as reciprocating Sam’s feelings.

“Sammy, I’ve been in love with you since you were thirteen years old. I never loved anybody else and I ain’t about to start now.”

It’s crazy talk. Dean shuts his trap, but it’s a bit late for takebacks. He palms his mouth. Doesn’t dare repeat himself, in case it comes out wrong again.

The second part of his statement was true. But in love? What does that even mean? And why does he keep saying it?

“What the hell is going on?”

“I swear, I never meant to say that out loud,” Sam says. “I was… It was like I was compelled to tell the truth. It felt like some kind of spellwork. Or Magic. Or—”

They say Jack’s name in unison. This 2.0 version might have the mojo for something like this. More importantly, if Dean is cosmically forced to be honest, that means he’s been lying to himself all this time.

For five solid minutes, they both sit perfectly still, staring through the windshield. When Dean’s pulse is somewhat closer to normal, he asks, “So, now what?”

“Bunker?”

He looks at Sam. “You mean...”

His brother shrugs and his meaning sinks all the way to the base of Dean’s spine.

All this Jack stuff can wait. Dean starts the car, puts Baby in reverse. Once they’re facing forward, he slams on the gas and leaves a trail of rubber on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for your comments.  
> Feel free to be in touch on FB or email:  
> BenLMooreFanFic@gmail.com


End file.
